To the Rescue
by CodeRomance
Summary: Ulrich can't tell yumi his feelings, he keeps trying but never succeeds, but wait what happens when he finds yumi with William! what will happen? PLZ R


Ok so this is my first code lyoko fic! I have never written one before so I don't know how it will turn out I hope you all like it and please R&R! I need all the help I can get!

CodeRomance

Ps this is YxU forever!

**To the Rescue**

"Yumi! Wake up!" her mom yelled.

"What! I'm awake! I'll be down in a minute!" Yumi yelled back Yumi got out of bed, walked to her closet and pulled out her black top and black pants. _Uh! s_he thought _I have a test in English today! Blahh!_

There was a knock on the door. "MOM! I said I would be right there!" Yumi shouted, loosing her temper.

"Um…Yumi, it's Ulrich." Ulrich said through the door.

"Oh, Ulrich, um, come in." Yumi mumbled. Ulrich opened the door and stepped in.

"Um, Yumi?" Ulrich looked at Yumi and gulped. Yumi was only dressed in her bra and underwear. She hadn't realized she was still undressed when she told Ulrich to come in.

"Oh shit! Ulrich! Turn around!" Yumi yelped. Ulrich turned and closed his eyes. He gulped again and he though O_h crap I wish I hadn't seen that! Now I'm never gonna get her out of my head! I mean it's bad enough that she is always dressed but now she, she is not! _Ulrich sighed. _Breathe in and out, in and out. _

"Ok, I'm ready." Yumi whispered. She couldn't believe that Ulrich saw her so indecent. _Oh man, what am I gonna do? s_he thought. _Well at the moment nothing._

"Uh, Yumi? I'm sorry bout that I, um," Ulrich stuttered as he turned around.

"It's ok Ulrich, it's not your fault, I thought, well, um never mind doesn't matter." Yumi mumbled. "So what exactly do you need?"

"Oh, well Jeremy was trying to call you on your phone, but he said it was off so he sent me to get you." Ulrich replied.

"Ok, so what's up?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know Jeremy just said to meet us at the factory quick."

"Well I guess we had better go!" Yumi grabbed Ulrich and pulled him out of the door. They ran down stairs and were about out the door when Yumi's mom called, "Honey don't you want breakfast?"

"Um, no mom, I'll eat at school I gotta go! Love ya bye!" Yumi shouted to her mom. They ran out the door, and went to the factory as quick as they could. Ulrich dialed Jeremy's number. "Hey Jeremy, we're on our way now, ok?"

On the other line:

"Ulrich, don't bother to come, false alarm." Jeremy said into the phone.

"False alarm? Oh ok," Ulrich said slowing down to a stop, "we'll meet you at the school than ok?"

"Ya, ok." Jeremy replied.

"So false alarm?" Yumi asked coming over toward Ulrich. They had stopped in the middle of the forest. Ulrich shook his head yes.

"Well I guess we'd better get to school."

"Ya, um, Yumi? Can I tell you something?" Ulrich stumbled.

"Ya what is it?"

"Well I was, well I wanted to tell you that I…" the phone rings. "Ya?"

"Ulrich, you guys had better hurry up to school, your gonna be late!"

"Uh, ya thanks Odd. See ya! Come on we'd better get to school." Ulrich said. _Man! When am I ever gonna tell her how I feel. With my luck it will be never!_

They ran through the forest and finally got to the school gate just as the bell was ringing. "Well see ya Ulrich!" Yumi shouted. "Ya bye, Yumi!" Ulrich shouted back.

Yumi ran to English class and sat down next to William. "Hey Yumi!" said William.

"Hey William!" Yumi said with little enthusiasm.

"What's up with you?" William grumbled.

"Nothing!" muttered Yumi. _I wonder what Ulrich was going to tell me? He seemed kind of nervous. Well I guess I'll find out later._

"Yumi? Can you meet me in the park after school today? You know where that big tree is?" William whispered near Yumi's ear.

"Um, I guess, William." She started working on the test that the teacher had passed out to everyone.

After School… 

"Hey Yumi!" called Ulrich. "Where you going?"

"I gotta meet someone now! I'll see ya later, though. Bye Ulrich!" Yumi called as she walked out the gate.

"Jeeze, what's up with her?" asked Odd.

"Don't know." said Aleita. "Hey Jeremy? Can you help me with this? I'm starting to get confused."

"Sure Aleita, let's go up my room and we can work it out." said Jeremy, blushing slightly.

"See ya Einstein," said Odd, "Well, Ulrich, I gotta go meet Sam in the gym. See ya!"

Ulrich said goodbye to his friend and walked off toward the forest. He was going to sit by his favorite tree and sulk, as usual. _Maybe I can figure out a way to tell Yumi how I feel. _

The Forest, Yumi's POV: 

"Hey Yumi!" called William.

"Hi William. What is it that you need?" I muttered.

"Well…why don't you sit down."

I sat down next to William and looked at him. That was when I realized how close we were. He leaned in and kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he held my arms away.

He leaned over me and I tried to kick him off. He growled at me and pushed me against the tree. I was powerless against him. He pulled away and started kissing my neck and then he tugged at my shirt. It fell away. I screamed and he covered my mouth. He whispered in my ear, "You'll be quiet and enjoy this!" I tried again to get away. He touched my thigh and was going to pull my pants off when I heard a growl and then all the sudden William was off me. I looked up and saw Ulrich throwing William against another tree. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Ulrich's POV:**

I was walking toward the tree I always go to when I need to think when I heard a scream. It sounded like Yumi so I raced to the tree. I saw William all over Yumi. She was crying. I yanked William off and threw him against a tree. He got up and ran at me. I threw punch and he landed on his back. He got up and charged me again and this time he hit me in the stomach. I fell back a bit surprised and then I hit him again. He fell back and hit the tree. Then he got up and shouted. "This isn't over yet, Ulrich!" "You bet it's not!" I snarled. William ran out through the trees and I let him go. "Yumi?" I looked over to the tree and Yumi had passed out. "Yumi!" I cried out. I ran over to her limp form and pulled her into my lap. "Yumi," I murmured.

**Normal POV:**

Yumi heard a voice. "Yumi? Oh Yumi, are you ok, please wake up!"

"Ulrich?" she whimpered.

"Oh Yumi, its ok, I'm right here."

"Oh Ulrich! It was h-h-horrible. I-I, didn't know h-he was going t-to do that. I t-thought h-he just w-w-wanted to talk or s-s-something." She sobbed. She pulled closer to Ulrich. She grabbed his shirt and cried into it.

"Shhh, it's ok Yumi. It'll be all right, I promise. I love you so much, Yumi, I swear to you it will be all right." Ulrich whispered. Then he realized what he said. _Oh shit,_ he thought, _I can't believe I said that. Well it had to be said so I guess now is better then anytime_.

"W-what did you say?" Yumi sobbed.

"I love you, Yumi."

"Oh Ulrich, I love you too!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"You, you do?" Ulrich asked stunned.

"Yes Ulrich, I always loved you!"

Ulrich pulled Yumi out of the crook of his shoulder. "Really?" Yumi nodded, looking into his eyes, "I do love you," she said. Ulrich pulled her into a kiss and slid his tong into her mouth. She moaned and slid her tong into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped him hard. Finally they came up for air. She curled into his lap, while he leaned back against the tree. "I love you," he whispered.

THE END 

Well I hope you all liked it! Kind off a sucky ending sorry. Plz R&R!

CodeRomance


End file.
